Robin (Tim Drake)
"There is good and there is evil, but the line between can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not." — Robin at the end of "X" Robin is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as sidekick to Batman. He is also Starfire's main love interest and later becomes her boyfriend. Personality Tim Drake is extremely passionate and dedicated, having taken up crime-fighting willingly as a vocation. His parents later died during his career, but he was the first vigilante to become Robin with a stable home life. He has made it clear that although Bruce Wayne has qualities he aspires to, he does not want to be Bruce Wayne. In the Teen Titans Series, Robin is closer to Batman; serious, stern, strict and obsessed with hunting down criminals, which is most prominently displayed in the first season. Out of all the villains the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Slade. Robin will stop at nothing to defeat Slade. Robin insists that the two are nothing alike, despite Slade's claims to the contrary. Several encounters with him have lead dangerously close to causing rifts between Robin and his friends. Robin must put aside his fixation on Slade and put more trust in his teammates if he wishes to resolve the threat. Another flaw Robin has is he is competitive and still a bit immature but, despite his struggles, Robin has time and again proven to be a great leader. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. As for Starfire it it shown that Robin really cares about her and it is obvious to the others and a few of the villians (such as Control Freak) that Robin really likes her more than a friend but he never admitted his feelings to her till the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Abilities and Traits Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, perhaps the world’s most skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Robin has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. Intimidation: It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Master Acrobat: Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, to the point that, in Apprentice Part 2, he is able to take on all of his teammates at once and beat them (this is particularly significant as he is not trying to hurt them.) *'Peak Human Strength': He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable like Cinderblock. In the episode "The Quest", Robin is able to support a large about 800 pound bear guardian on his back. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. *'Peak Human Speed': Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *'Peak Human Endurance': Robin's endurance is greater than any human shown in the series. Robin can go a long period of time without stopping and fixes himself on his work like in "Haunted" and "X". *'Peak Human Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic-level acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings. *'Peak Human Durability': Robin has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. Martial Arts Master: Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight and the True Master. He even learned some alien martial arts from Blackfire in "Sisters". Master of Stealth: Robin, despite the bright colors he wears, is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. Expert Marksman: Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. Master Detective: Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. Master Tactician and Strategist: Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." Escapologist: Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. Tracking: Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. Master of Disguise: Robin's Red X disguise fooled even the Teen Titans. Expert Thief: Robin has shown that he's quick well at playing the role of a thief, as he had shown when he went around as Red X and when he had swiped X's belt in "X" Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. Robin was also responsible for the creation of the high-tech Red X suit, capable of defeating multiple superhumans with ease, and he and Cyborg developed the T-Communicators. He has also used the Tower's own technology proficiently, including its computer and his own laptop. Weaknesses As a normal human, Robin is vulnerable to all things that can kill a normal human, but he has another weakness in his friends being in danger, and he's willing to do anything to save them. History Pre-Teen Titans Tim Drake was the son of Steven "Shifty" Drake and Janet Drake, When he was a young child, he visited the circus for the first time with his parents. The Drakes asked the Flying Graysons for a photo together, resulting in a momentary bond between Tim and Dick Grayson as they met for the first time, However that was the same day the Flying Graysons were murdered. A few years later Tim's Mother Janet died of unknown means. After the death of Tim's mother his father Steven "Shifty" Drake became a criminal who was often a thug for the crime lord Two-Face. He had very little respect for his father, and often had to fend for himself. Around the age of 10, Tim began to idolize Gotham City hero Batman and placed newspaper clippings on his wall. After Batman left a batarang behind at a crime scene, Tim found it and began using it himself. it was around this time that Dick Grayson left Gotham and quit being Robin, Batman than met Jason Todd who than became the new Robin, After two Years of fighting crime at Batman's side Jason was eventually kidnapped and killed by The Joker. When Tim's father double crossed Two-Face, he left Tim a note and a key to a Gotham City airport locker. This key was discovered by Two-Face's henchmen when they briefly kidnapped young Tim. Two-Face flipped his coin, and decided to execute Tim, but Batman showed up and rescued him. Soon after, they discovered that Tim's father was killed outside of Gotham. With no place to go, Bruce Wayne adopted Tim and began to put him under his tutelage as the next Robin. Adventures As Robin Almost immediately, Robin began working in the field. One of his first acts was helping Batman thwart the Joker's attempt to kill Gothamites with his Joker Gas during a New Year's Eve celebration. Later, when Mister Freeze began targeting assorted people in order to destroy people's hope, Freeze went after Bruce Wayne's family. Freeze at first considered freezing Tim Drake, the surrogate son, but ultimately decided to go after Alfred. Tim was left behind to watch over Alfred when Batman and Batgirl went after Mr. Freeze. During one night of working solo, Robin came to the aid of a young girl with amnesia, whom he named Annie. He developed a bit of a crush on the girl, who seemed to be living in constant fear of an unknown assailant. She later proved to be a lost creation of Clayface, who had created her in order to scout out Gotham for his inevitable return. Unfortunately, the girl had "forgotten" her purpose and continued to run. When Clayface reabsorbed the girl, Robin took her "murder" very hard and almost killed Clayface. When Bruce Wayne mysteriously went missing, Nightwing and Batgirl went to search for him while Robin was left to defend Gotham by himself. When Superman arrived in Gotham, having heard of Batman's disappearance himself, he and Robin teamed up. With Robin as his guide, Superman was able to successfully masquerade as Batman for a time, and together, the duo discovered that Bruce was actually under the control of Brainiac's mind-controlling nanites. They managed to save Bruce and Brainiac was destroyed yet again. Overtime Batman and Robin would go on many adventures together, and teaming up with other Heroes such as Etrigan the Demon, The Flash, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Static. Eventually Tim left Gotham and moved to Jump City, wanting to be independent from Batman, and to prove he could be his own hero rather than just a sidekick. He was 15 when he left Batman. Joining Teen Titans Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven when Starfire came to Earth and started destroying the city. After a brief yet fierce confrontation where even the Boy Wonder appeared to meet his match, Robin helped Starfire get free from her chains. She then kissed him to learn English. Robin and the others teamed up to find her and later fought the aliens who came to find and imprison Starfire. Shortly after defeating them, Robin gave the others communicators and later created the Teen Titans and became the leader. Teen Titans Season 1 Robin fought Cinderblock with the rest of his teammates. He used a maneuver called "The Sonic Boom" alongside Cyborg to stop Cinderblock from escaping. However, when their plan failed Robin started to argue with Cyborg. Robin watched as Cyborg quitted the team due to his jealousy and anger towards Robin always making orders and rules for him and his teammates to follow. At first, Robin did not care at all about Cyborg leaving. However, after having to perform some of Cyborg's chores he started to regret the argument the two had and to top it all of, he had no one to play video games with. Robin watched as Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire became saddened over his leaving of the team as well. However, Robin knew he could not allow his team to fall apart over the leaving of a single member and tried to maintain a grip on everyone. Later, he went to confront Plasmus at a waste plant. He and the other Teen Titans attacked him, but watched as he separated into smaller pieces. As Robin heard of Cinderblock attacking another city, he insisted his teammates go fight Cinderblock while he held off Plasmus. After his teammates chose to stay and were consumed by Plasmus, Robin almost fell in a tub of acid before being saved by Cyborg. The two fought alongside each other and defeated Plasmus. Robin welcomed Cyborg back to the team. Robin was at the Titan Tower. He had a discussion with Starfire about lightspeed travel. After finding out the their refrigerator was filled with blue and furry food, Robin went with the other Titans to a pizza parlor. When he and his teammates went outside, they stumbled across three H.I.V.E. Academy students. Robin fought alongside his teammates and managed to put up a good fight, before a hole began to open in the midst of the battle. The hole's size was massive and Robin accidentally fell in. After his teammates regrouped, they discovered that Robin was missing. It is unknown how Robin managed to get out of the hole. However, he did and regrouped with the rest of his teammates. He came up with a plan to retake the Titan Tower, which in his absence had been taken over by the H.I.V.E Academy students. He and the others invaded the tower and attacked the three. Robin grabbed Gizmo by the neck and tried to interrogate him. Robin was able to obtain the name of "Slade" during his interrogation of Gizmo. Having no idea who this "Slade" was, Robin was anxious to find out. After defeating the H.I.V.E Academy students and retaking the Titan Tower, Robin stayed concerned about the identity of Slade. Robin went to a fair with the rest of his teammates. He enjoyed himself until he and the others saw an alien probe. He and his teammates went to fight it off and succeeded. Robin and the others wondered where it came from before returning to Titan Tower. He and his teammates met Starfire's sister Blackfire, who decided to come over to Earth for a visit. Robin's cape caught Blackfire's eye and was complimented by her. Robin liked her compliment and went with her and the others to a disco. He danced for a while before noticing Starfire's sad mood. Robin tried to talk to her until Blackfire dragged him off. After Starfire was captured by alien probes, Robin went after her with the other Teen Titans and Blackfire. After Starfire was saved and Blackfire destroyed the alien probes, Robin watched as Cyborg offered her a spot on the team and as Starfire gave up her position and left. Luckily, Robin convinced her to stay before Starfire was attacked by the alien probes for the third time. After wondering what they might want, the alien probes revealed they were looking for a Tamaranean thief. Robin believed they most have been talking about Blackfire, who then tried to leave the planet. He watched as Starfire fought her sister and watched as the Centauri police captured Blackfire. With his fellow Teen Titans, self-appointed protectors of Jump City, Robin encountered Slade, the mastermind villain who is Robin's arch rival, responsible for the majority of the villains the Titans clashed with during this time, including the H.I.V.E. and Thunder and Lightning. To infiltrate Slade and learn his plans, Robin became his alter- ego, Red X, and tried to make a deal with Slade. However, Slade outsmarted Robin and discovered his true identity. Later, Slade made Robin his apprentice, threatening to "annihilate" Robin's friends with nanoscopic probes, which have been injected into them unknowingly while they were diverted, if Robin refused. Having no choice, Robin joined Slade and committed many crimes in his favor, until finally he injected himself with the nanites and threatened Slade with the fact that if he didn't deactivate them, he would lose his "apprentice". Teen Titans Season 2 In Season Two, the Titans met Terra, who had the tremendous ability to control the earth. Robin was concerned about Terra joining the team, due to her unstable control over her powers. He tells Terra about it, but she runs away after mistakenly thinking Beast Boy revealed it to the others when Robin had actually realized the truth by himself. Upon her return, he gives her a chance to prove herself to the team, because she had somehow learned to fully control her powers. Titans Tower is soon attacked by Slade's mechanical worms, and thanks to Raven and Terra working together, they manage to stop Slade's plans. As a result, Robin fully trusts Terra and accepts her as an official Teen Titan. Robin begins to get competitive in a fierce card game with the Titans. Suddenly, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are transported to a tournament with other male heroes, leaving Starfire and Raven wondering where they have gone. Robin competes in a game where he has to battle the other competitors. Haven beaten everyone, Robin learns the Master of Games is just using the tournament in order to capture and steal the abilities of the heroes. Robin manages to free his friends and together, they defeat the Master of Games. After being on the team for a while, Terra betrays the Titans and deactivates the Titans Tower's security codes to allow Slade's robot commandos to enter the tower. Robin leads the Titans into a battle against Slade's robots and becomes upset that Terra has betrayed them. Not long after, Larry arrives from another dimension and helps the Titans stop Johnny Rancid after Robin's arm had been fractured while on his R- cycle chasing the villain. Slade and his new apprentice, Terra, appear and attack the Titans off-guard. It is revealed that Slade offered her control over her powers, something the Titans could never offer her, in exchange for her loyalty. Beast Boy manages to convince Robin to give Terra another chance. Robin fights Terra after she had taken down the other Titans, but hesitates when he tries to strike the final blow. Terra takes advantage of this and finishes off Robin. Luckily, Robin had survived, and regrouped with the other Titans underground, who proved to only sustain minor injuries. The Titans resurfaced and attacked Terra without mercy, catching her off guard and making them gain the upper hand. Terra asked Slade for help and he sent Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock (and fused them into one creature) to fight the Titans in her place while she would return to Slade's secret base. As soon as she arrived, he reprimanded Terra for not winning in her fight with the Titans and physically abused her via Terra's suit (which had been fitted with a device that allowed Slade to control her actions) to teach her a lesson. Beast Boy left the Titans to look for Terra and when he arrived at Slade's headquarters, Slade attacked him through Terra. Just as she was about to destroy him, Robin and the other Titans arrived and pleaded to her to not kill Beast Boy and to break free of Slade's control. Terra finally realized her mistakes and she fought against Slade but in all her fury, she awakened a dormant volcano. She knocked him into the molten lava and sent the evil mastermind to his doom. The Titans told her that they had to get out of the city as fast as they could before the volcano destroyed it, but Terra said she's the only one who can stop it and sacrificed herself to save Jump City by tapping into the volcano's lava flow. But, as a consequence of this action, she was turned to stone, becoming one with the earth itself. Teen Titans Season 3 In the third season of the show Red X returns, and this time it's not Robin in the suit. Instead of wanting to cause chaos and destroy the city, this Red X only wants Xenothium (a chemical that powers his suit) and to be "number one". Robin takes the blame on himself and goes out to stop X personally. Eventually he is brought back to the lair of a new villain, Professor Chang, Red X than aids Robin with defeating him and freeing the rest of the Titans, though he doesn't take himself as an ally and escapes. Robin's obsessive personality get the better of him, as a mask trapped with some special dust make him see, hear and feel Slade, his old arch-enemy (who was supposedly killed by Terra a the end of season two). Thought the others keep telling him that Slade isn't real, he won't listen and fight a imaginary Slade to his nearly death. While the Titans are worry that he might be going crazy, Raven enters Robin's mind (seeing the time when Robin was a young child and had witness the death of Dick Grayson's (the Original Robin) parents The Flying Graysons and Robin performing his oath before Batman), creating a bond between them, and see that, in his head, Slade is real. Luckily, Robin managed to understand that what he's seeing is just a powerful illusion just in time to get out of it alive. In the episode Revolution, Robin and the Titans celebrate the fourth of July but it gets interrupted when Mad Mod takes over the city and turns it into England. While trying to stop Mad Mod, Robin is separated from the Titans and Mad Mod uses his high tech cane to drain Robin of his youth force. Mad Mod becomes young again (as he is the episode where he first appears but that was an illusion) while Robin is turned into a frail old man not strong enough to even walk. He is then held as Mod's prisoner. Eventually Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had a strategy and Beast Boy stole Mad Mod's cane giving it to Robin. Robin then uses it to reverse it's aging effects turning him back to normal and Mod back to an old man. Robin destroys the high tech cane by snapping it in half, this turns the city which Mad Mod made England, back into what it used to be, Jump City. Teen Titans Season 4 Robin expresses deep concern for Raven, and is the one who most fully realizes that there is something she is concealing from the other Titans, saying that they have a bond from the events of Haunted, but Raven declines to tell him initially, saying there were places in her mind one should never go. The Titans are shocked when Slade resurfaces against the Titans, but is quick to engage him, though he is defeated along with the other Titans. As Robin is about to be crushed by a structure in the collapsing site, compliments of Slade, a distressed Raven taps into her inner power (or, rather, a birthday "gift" from Trigon) and stops time itself briefly. Raven then escapes with Robin, whose efforts to hold Slade back were met with little avail, instead sustaining great harm at his hand, though recovers sufficiently to save Raven from falling down into the streets, saying to her, "Let's go home," and promises her that while not all may be clear, she is safe for now and the danger is over, to which Raven comments that it has "just begun." Teen Titans Season 5 In season five, Robin and the Teen Titans are on a globe-spanning adventure, traveling far and wide to warn other heroes around the world about the Brotherhood of Evil and their evil plans. Robin, not knowing it was really Madame Rouge, gave a Titans Communicator to Hot Spot(not real), which helped the Brotherhood of Evil track down every young superhero across the globe. Ding Dong Daddy steals a briefcase from Robin, containing his most prized possession. Robin manages to recover the briefcase, with some help from Red X. Robin is captured by Madame Rouge and joins some of the Honorary Titans in captivity at the Brotherhood's base. However, after reinforcements arrive with Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg, Robin is freed and participates in the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, defeating the Brotherhood of Evil with the help of the gathered Titans and Honorary Titans. Robin and the other Titans return to Jump City, only to fight a white creature that can transform into its surroundings and use their respective elements as attacks against its enemies. Robin tries to convince a desperate Beast Boy that he didn't really see Terra (knowing of his obsession with seeing Slade in "Haunted"), while he himself wonders if Terra has truly returned. Teen Titans Season 6 Grandson of Krypton Still the leader of the Titans. Robin was impressed at how Superboy was stronger than Starfire on top of the rest of his abilities and gladly let him into the Titans. When Metallo arrived in the city, Robin had Raven use her abilities to block the Kryptonite radiation from his open chest to give Superboy the chance to knock Metallo away. Robin then decided that Superboy would fit in quite nicely. Return of Slade When Slade attacked the Federal Reserve, Robin led the Titans there. He's then stopped from fighting Slade when he reveals that if they fight him, Slade will blow up the entire street. Once Superboy, Starfire, and Raven took care of the bombs, Robin was informed that the situation was settled, and they took down Slade, but when Robin took off the mask, he found that it was just another drone. Clash for Control As Superboy became more ingrained with the Titans, Superboy began to argue a lot with Robin, more often then not, arguing over whose mentor was the greatest hero, with Robin claiming Batman was. When Clayface was attacking a prison, Superboy and Robin argued over who would lead and eventually agreed to go with Superboy's plan. Superboy then led Raven and Cyborg to one side of Clayface while Robin led Starfire and Beast Boy to the other side. Robin then came up with a plan to beat Clayface through heat. Superboy then had Starfire try attacking him. Superboy then called out a Sonic Boom when Starfire failed to defeat Clayface which Robin was about to argue that it was his call when Cyborg talked him into doing it. Superboy then had Starfire attack again. After that, Clayface pulled Superboy into his body in an attempt to suffocate him. Robin then freed Superboy by having Starfire attack again. He and Superboy then work together to have Clayface beaten away by a team-up attack from Beast Boy and Raven. They then agreed that they made a good team and agreed to co-lead. Terra's Back Robin later followed a group of drones that had captured Terra, and Robin led the charge into a cave they went into. Robin then saw Slade attach Terra to a device to control her powers for him and is trapped in an energy shield. He is later freed once Terra remembers who she is, and she destroys the device creating the shield. Robin then welcomes her back to the Titans. X-Ray After a robbery at Jump City, Robin asked if Superboy saw who did it. After learning that it was a fake Blackfire who was attacking again, Robin went off to face her only to witness her give-up. He was reluctant to let Blackfire join until Starfire accepted for him. Duela Robin was one of the Titans who was exhausted following a very late night, but he immediately snapped to attention when he heard about a bank robbery. He then confronted the pseudo bank-robber, Duela Dent, and easily figured out that she was Two-Face's daughter. Robin later let Duela go in favor of helping the people in the collapsing bank building. When Superboy remarked on how weird Duela was, Robin simply stated that he knew weirder but declined going into details. Another's Eyes When a box of puppets arrives, Robin is confident about keeping them as with Puppet King gone, they had nothing to fear. He was proven wrong when Ra's Al Ghul used a rebuilt Puppet King's controller to place Robin's soul inside the puppet version of him. He was later rescued when Superboy, in Raven's body, used Raven's powers to destroy the controller. He was then ready to fight Ra's before he disappeared with his daughter, Talia. Speed Demons 2.0 Robin later came to Superboy and Kid Flash's aid as back up when they went to confront Captain Cold. After Superboy and Kid Flash were frozen, Robin released him with a Birdarang. Kryptonian Brawl Robin later confronts Jax-Ur and Mala in Edge City and tries to offer help, but Superboy refuses. Robin then assists in the fight as best he can until Raven contains them and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Robin later rushed in to find most of the other Titans turned into toddlers except Superboy and Raven when he ended up as one too and began looking at a carpet like it was a crime scene. He was turned back to normal after Superboy and Raven got rid of Mzyzptlk. Protege Robin then heard of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. He then goes to the pier to try and find them, but it's not there, and when Starfire sneezes, Robin remembers that Starfire's allergic to metal chromium, and they follow her, even after they're separated from Superboy. Once they arrive, they soon realize that they were tricked and were shot by energy blasts that, apparently, did nothing. Robin then believed that they should contact Superboy to regroup, but he won't respond. Robin insisted on finding Superboy as whatever caused him to disappear couldn't be good. He then saw Superboy, on a miniature version of Zod's uniform, at Powers Technologies before heading off. When he hears about Beast Boy's Black Kryptonite theory, Robin shoots it down as it didn't exist. When Raven and Blackfire are about to fight, Robin stops them and takes them to a hidden part of his room to show a piece of Kryptonite he has for just this occasion. He then responds to Raven's objections that they had to do whatever it took to stop Superboy. When they fought Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Robin assisted Starfire and Blackfire in fighting him until Superboy knocked them down. Robin then ends up being attacked by the probes again until Superboy attacks Raven. Afterwords, Robin wondered why they didn't find the probes sooner, and Raven uses her powers to remove the probes from them. Robin then goes to Zod and Slade's hideout to save Superboy, and when the building begins to collapse following Zod's capture, Slade looks at Robin and promises that they'll fight another day. Fear Robin later rushed to Jump City University and met someone who claimed to be Scarecrow's daughter. He was then exposed to her fear toxin and believed he was alone in Gotham following his dad's leaving. He was released from the illusion by Starfire kissing him. Robin then took the Daughter of Scarecrow's mask off to reveal that it was really Duela Dent. He then explained that Duela was sent to Arkham and corrected Starfire about the name of the Joker. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Robin went inside Superboy's mind with Raven and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, Robin was the first one to recognize Cadmus Labs. It's hinted that Robin at least suspected Superboy's origins already when Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. When he learned of Superboy's origins from Raven, he commented on how Cadmus was sicker than he'd heard. In an apparition of Metropolis, Robin was the first to spot Superboy. He then promised Starfire that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he commented that they came to help and was told to protect Superboy's inner-child when an apparition of Zod appeared. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Superdog When Superboy brought Krypto to the Tower, Robin was among those who believed that Krypto was genetically altered to have powers like Superman and Superboy's. When they went to stop a bank robber in a high-powered suit, Robin ended up trapped in a net. After Krypto defeated the robber, Robin gladly agreed to induct him into the Titans. Alex Robin later relaxed with the others at the Kent Farm as Tim Drake. A few days later, Robin then informed Superboy that Alex Luthor gave him a truck for saving his life. When an alarm sounded, Robin led the Titans to a bank that was being robbed. Robin was then advised by Alex to try freezing it, which he did, thus paving the way for Cyborg, Blackfire, and Starfire to destroy it. Robin then asked if Alex knew this would happen, but he accepted when Alex gave his word that he didn't know. In Heat When Superboy asked if everyone was hot, Robin commented that he was fine. While facing Exotica, Robin became aware of her mind control powers after seeing what she did to Beast Boy and Cyborg. However, he ends up forcibly kissed by Exotica and falls under her spell before he's restrained by Raven. After that, he was freed once Superboy knocked Exotica out. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing after Ra's Al Ghul, Robin was exposed to an odd chemical that apparently did nothing, but the next morning he woke up physically and mentally as a four-year-old. When Blackfire asked when Alex would come back, Robin commented that it would be half-an-hour. She then gets him to take a nap by promising to tell him a story. Robin was then returned to normal by Alex's antidote after he hugs Blackfire. Night on the Town Robin then asked Starfire out for a date soon afterwards. Teen Tyrants Robin is later told by Etrigan that Killer Moth and Kitten have stolen the branding iron of Morgaine LeFey. Suddenly, Robin was separated by Kitten into a good Robin and an evil Robin. Robin then wondered what Killer Moth would want with another set of Titans. He then led the Titans and Etrigan against the Tyrants when Kitten was causing trouble with them. Robin ended up fighting his Tyrant counter-part, and they beat each other up. Robin was then nearly attacked by a controlled Etrigan before Starfire attacked him.Robin then ends up one of the only Titans left standing while fighting his counter-parts and defends Jason Blood while Superboy grabs the iron and tosses it to Robin. Robin then uses it to turn everyone back to normal and stamps Kitten to force her to go to her room to six months. He then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says he thought that was fun. Moody Raven When Raven made pancakes soon afterwords, Robin gulped. Robin then told Raven that her pancakes weren't too burned. Going Home Robin was very impressed by Alex's Lexo-Power Suit. Following that, he was captured by one of Luthor's Meta-Humans and held in a normal cell without his utility belt. When he was released, he saw that Slade was working with Luthor and had helped him alter Bizarro again to give him freeze vision and fire breath. Robin then refused Slade's offer as his apprentice and was frozen by Bizarro. Robin was later freed by Bizarro. After Bizarro switched sides, Slade prepared to leave before Robin grabbed him and discovered he was just another drone. When Luthor made the building to begin to collapse, Robin evacuated with the others. He then attended Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son Robin then went on an interplanetary mission with Superman and the other Titans. Robin was then impressed by there being a pizza for everyone there. Robin then assisted in fighting a monster until a thron that was bothering it was pulled out. Robin then returned home with a new dog that was given to them for their help. Titans Go to Gotham Robin was later asked by Batman to come to Gotham with the Titans. Robin then complimented Alex's thinking in calling Kid Flash and Jinx to the Tower to watch it while they were gone. At Gotham, Robin asked why Batman called them there, and they learned that Batman needed them to watch Gotham for a month or two while he went off on a personal mission. After Batman leaves, Robin says no to Beast Boy and Terra taking a ride in the Batmobile. Robin then said hello to Alfred when he arrived. When the Bat-Signal appeared in the sky, Robin led the Titans to it. There, Robin learned from Gordan that Killer Croc was attacking the bank district. Robin then led the Titans there. Robin then strung Croc up in his grappling hook before he broke free, but Robin was saved by the other Titans. Tim then agrees to Conner's toast to defending Gotham. Ghosts of the Past Robin later led the Titans to the Bat-Signal where Gordon gave them a message from Ra's Al Ghul asking them to come to the old carnival. He then asks Gordon to send back-up if they're not back in an hour. Robin then agreed to enter a fun house where the Titans will fight some of their worst enemies. Robin then ended up fighting a mechanical version of Slade with his staff. He eventually smashes his staff on Slade's head which damages the machine, so that it stops working. Robin then meets up with the other Titans at Beast Boy's location. Joker Robin later led the Titans to Gotham's bank as Harley and Joker robbing it. Robin easily recognized that they were robbing a bank because they were low on funds again. Robin then stated he'd rather die than join Joker and is saved from Joker Toxin by Beast Boy. Robin then injects Beast Boy with some Anti-Joker Toxin.When Superboy's shot by a Kryptonite bullet, Robin goes to remove it before it kills him. After this, Robin ties Joker up with his grappling hook. After that, Robin goes to sleep at the Mansion. Poison Ivy's Pollen Tim later suggests going to the wax museum to make sure no one steals the crown jewels that are temporarily being held there. He then assured the Titans that even in uniform they'd be inconspicuous as people always came to the wax museum as their favorite celebrities. Robin then confronted Poison Ivy when she attempted to steal the crown jewels and assured Ivy that she wouldn't get past them very easily. When Blackfire is turned into a baby by Ivy's pollen, Robin has Starfire go after Blackfire while they deal with Ivy. Robin then assured Gordon that they'd be fine and assisted looking for Blackfire. Robin then checks and double checks behind all the dummies as he looks for Blackfire. Once Starfire found Blackfire, Robin suggested getting back to the Mansion. Three days later, Blackfire returned to normal, and Robin joined in laughing at Blackfire stuck in a high chair. Mystery of the Catgirl Six days after that, Robin agreed to stop joking about what happened. Robin and the other Titans then answered a call from Gordon, with Robin asking what the trouble was. Robin then learned from Catwoman's apparent daughter, Catgirl, that Two-Face was planning something. Robin then explained Two-Face's origins to the other Titans as they went to confront him and voiced his plan to try and take Two-Face's coin to be able to stop Two-Face from being able to decide something. When they confronted Two-Face, Robin beat up several of Two-Face's thugs with the other Titans and Catgirl. Robin then learned that Catgirl was actually Duela when she held down Two-Face. Robin then convinced Duela to go back to New Arkham as she needed help. Bats and Titans Eventually, Robin learned from Alfred that Batman was back and wasn't at all startled when Batman suddenly arrived. Robin then asked how the mission went and found that it went well. Robin then went with the other Titans to help Batman fight Grant Walker and Bane. While investigating an area, he releases that a hole Superboy falls in is too regular to just be damage, which prompts them to go inside. After Raven and Superboy are injured by Walker, Robin witnessed Freeze stop Walker and carried Raven out. Robin then returned home with the others afterwords. Cold Air Back at the Tower, when Superboy denied that he was cold, Robin questioned why he was wearing Raven's cloak. When Plasmus attacked Robin had Superboy and Raven stay due to Superboy's cold and Raven's bum leg. Robin then led the fight against Plasmus before Superboy froze Plasmus with super breath, and Raven shattered him back into a human. Dog's Day Robin was present when Krypto accidentally destroyed the fridge with heat vision. He then headed out for a bite to eat. Tamaran Again Robin was eager to go to Tamaran as he hadn't met Galfore since he and Starfire started dating. Robin then roughly translated what Starfire and Blackfire were telling Galfore for the other Titans. Robin then agreed with Starfire's idea to buy Blorthog beads for the Titans. During an arm wrestling match between Superboy and Galfore, Robin eventually asked Superboy to just end it. He also joined in a dogpile after they returned to the Tower. Mom When Lois Lane was going to interview the Titans the next day, Blackfire had Robin vacuum the floor. During the interview, Robin confirmed to Lois that he and Starfire were dating. Teen Titans Season 7 Crossover Between Teen Titans and Bakugan The Teen Titans meet the Battle Brawlers and their human Guardian Bakugan in the Bakugan Universe, since the different gates actived to accidentally enter into the other world of the other universe to meet the humans and the Bakugan human forms there. End of Robin Years later, Sometime after Dick Grayson left Gotham for good to establish himself in another city, Robin was called back to Gotham and was patrolling alone one night. Upon hearing a scream for help, Robin thought he was rushing to the aid of a lone woman being accosted by thugs when, in fact, he was falling into a trap set by the Joker and Harley Quinn. For the next three long weeks, at the old Arkham Asylum, Tim was mercilessly tortured with electro-shock and chemical injections. During the course of these torture sessions, the Joker extracted the precious secrets entrusted to Robin. Not content with just destroying Tim's mind, he sought to further humiliate Batman. To this end, the Joker transformed young Robin into a crude, child-like version of himself. Tim's skin was bleached white, his hair dyed green, and his mouth was twisted into a grotesque, Joker-like grin. Because of the torture, disfigurement and brainwashing he endured for three weeks, he was also rendered unable to communicate in any way except with demented laughter. Re-naming him "Joker Junior", aka "J.J.", the Joker claimed Drake as his and Harley's new son, and planned on using Drake to destroy Batman. During the battle that followed, the Joker gave Tim a gun and ordered him to kill Batman with it. Tim laughed uncontrollably and fought with the choice of whether or not to kill Batman. He finally killed the Joker instead, after which he completely broke down in the arms of Batgirl. After these events, Commissioner Gordon quickly covered up the incident and none of the details were ever made public. After the traumas that he suffered, Tim was shattered physically and psychologically. To help him recover, a close friend of the Wayne family, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, spent a year treating Tim. Despite this, Tim would suffer horrible dreams for years. After what happened to Tim, Batman, feeling responsible for what happened, forbade Tim from donning the Robin costume ever again. Trivia *In the DC comics, there have been several different Robins. There was Dick Grayson (the original Boy Wonder), Jason Todd (kidnapped by The Joker, tortured and killed, then resurrected to become the Red Hood), Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown (the first female Robin), and Damian Wayne (Bruce's son with Talia al Ghul). *Tim's birthday is on July 19th. *In a Cartoon Network 2004 commercial/bumper, Robin has his own energy drink and vending machine. *Robin has appeared in most Teen Titans episodes, only missing the episodes Lightspeed and For Real. *In the comics Tim Drake was a member of Young Justice along with Impulse, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Secret, and Arrowette. *A different version of Tim appears in Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Waynes Category:Drakes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy Category:Heroes